


The weird blonde

by ChachosBane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChachosBane/pseuds/ChachosBane
Summary: [Oneshot] [NottGood] El quinto año empezaba, y Nott solo quería que fuese un jodido año normal en Hogwarts. Pero bueno, nunca nada es normal en Hogwarts.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 3





	The weird blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.
> 
> [N/A] Este pequeño Os transcurre durante el quinto año de Hogwarts~
> 
> Sin más lo dejó con la lectura c:

Cuando se había bajado del expreso se dirigió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas rumbo a las mazmorras. Incluso sentía que perdió bastante tiempo al haberse detenido a darle su nombre al profesor Flitwick en la entrada del castillo. Solo quería llegar a las jodidas mazmorras y dejar sus cosas en orden. Ni siquiera distinguía a los caballos que jalaban del carruaje en el que se subió, tal vez por la oscuridad del bosque —había pensado—, Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el carruaje detuvo su andar y les dejó en la entrada del castillo. Entro y camino escaleras abajo hasta llegar a las mazmorras, se detuvo frente al tramo de muro y recito la contraseña, dejando a su paso ver como la puerta corrediza le daba acceso a la sala común. Había visto que una gran parte de sus compañeros ya se encontraban en los sillones de piel conversando y chismorreando —en el caso de Pansy y Daphne—, rodó sus ojos al escuchar cómo estas últimas dos lo llamaban y solo les dedico un leve asentimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo. No se encontraba de los mejores ánimos como para quedarse a charlar. Entró a su habitación y se dirigió al lavamanos del baño abriendo la llave en el acto, se arremango las mangas de su suéter hasta los codos y comenzó a echarse agua en la cara de manera casi efusiva, como si con aquello fuese a poder limpiar o borrar lo que vio y escuchó de su padre antes de irse al expreso de Hogwarts. Cerró la llave y se sentó pesadamente al borde de su cama, giró a ambos lados y notó que solo las pertenencias de Zabini y Malfoy estaban en sus camas, pero ellos no se encontraban. Se quitó su suéter para quedar únicamente en su playera de manga larga —las cuales dejó arremangadas hasta sus codos—. Cuando salió del cuarto y apenas dio unos pasos se topó con un Malfoy con cara de pocos amigos, _Tan poco común…_ —había pensado sarcásticamente—, y por lo poco que había alcanzado a escuchar que mascullaba y maldecía por lo bajo su compañero, tenía que ver con Granger, _que novedad._ Y por otro lado estaba Blaise, cuando había entrado a la sala común, encontró a su amigo moreno muy concentrado frente al vidrio que daba vista al lago y al calamar gigante que paseaba por ahí, el moreno al verlo en el reflejo solo sonrió —de forma tan extraña— y dijo: _Este año será rojo._ Observándolo como si de un total desconocido se tratase, el joven castaño prosiguió en lo suyo. Cuando salió de las mazmorras pensó en que definitivamente tenía amigos muy extraños. Aún era algo temprano y supuso que no habría problema en salir un rato a dar un paseo.

Se encontraba a la orilla del lago negro, sentado en una de las raíces que sobresalían del suelo de aquellos enormes árboles. Tenía la mirada fijamente perdida en el reflejo de la noche sobre aquel lago. Sabía que los alumnos de la casa Slytherin estaban catalogados como magos tenebrosos, no los juzgaba, pues hasta el mismo estaba interesado en artes oscuras y artilugios tenebrosos, aunque su pasión realmente eran las pociones. Alcanzó a divisar a una serpiente moviéndose a gran velocidad por encima del agua del lago negro, aquel andar de dicho reptil le hizo ver su antebrazo, sí bien en el suyo no había nada podía recordar perfectamente que en el de su padre sí. Al finalizar del cuarto año, cuando había vuelto a su casa se encontró con esta totalmente vacía, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo después para que su padre se apareciera por medio de la red flu, el señor Nott no había notado siquiera la presencia de su hijo, por lo que Theo solo alcanzó a divisar desde el pasillo como su viejo padre se dejaba caer en el sofá individual color vino mientras se sostenía su antebrazo izquierdo —el cual parecía arder—, y gracias a la tenue luz de la chimenea logró ver aquella marca, de un cráneo siendo rodeado por una serpiente, la cual sobresalía por la boca de dicho cráneo. Entonces supo que venía lo peor, pues semanas antes de entrar a su quinto año de Hogwarts su padre le había mencionado sobre el regreso del señor tenebroso, Theo al instante se negó a ser partícipe de aquello, no por miedo a Voldemort, sino por el simple hecho de que no estaba interesado en buscar más poder. Aunque fuese raro viniendo de él, tenía el pensamiento de cursar Hogwarts como cualquier chico de su edad, más sin embargo su padre había insistido en que si no quería portar aquella marca mínimo debía informarle sobre los movimientos internos de Dumbledore y buscar algún lugar del castillo que les diese acceso rápido a los mortifagos. Se propuso mentalmente a olvidar y hacer caso omiso a lo que su padre le había ordenado mientras él estuviese llevando sus clases en Hogwarts, a menos que el señor Nott fuese demasiado insistente solo daría algún vistazo por los pasillos del enorme castillo. Soltó un enorme suspiro y miro el reflejo de las nubes, odiaba todo aquello.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? —masculló entre dientes.

Pasó su mirada del lago en dirección a donde había escuchado un ruido proveniente de no muy lejos —quizás algunos metros—, y la miró. Una chica de largo cabello rubio que parecía bastante distraída, se había metido al lago con el agua llegándole hasta las rodillas y mojando una parte de su largo cabello. Por la finta extravagantemente psicodélica y colorida forma de vestir no tardó en reconocerla, se trataba de aquella chica ravenclaw que todos llamaban _Lunática._ Pareciera que aquella joven no se había percatado aún de su presencia, bueno tampoco es como si a Theo le gustara el hacerse notar entre las personas. Se quedó un rato más observándole, pues ella estaba inmóvil allí, como si algo realmente sorprendente fuese a pasar. Rodó sus ojos y se puso de pie para tomar su camino a las mazmorras.

Apenas la primera semana ya había pasado y ya tenía su horario en perfecto orden. Ahora simplemente se encontraba saliendo de su clase de pociones y se dirigía a su lección de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Había llegado justo a tiempo con otro par de alumnos Slytherin y solo se encontraban al profesor en turno, una tal profesora Whilheminia. Cuando esta llego, los adentro un poco al bosque y les encargó buscar un Bowtruckle al cual debían dibujar y además no era tan complicado —aunque tampoco sencillo— de encontrar, pero en la zona que se encontraban había algunos, era cuestión de buscar con suma paciencia. Durante su búsqueda Theo recordó que la noche anterior había tenido una conversación en la chimenea con su padre, insistiéndole —más bien ordenando— nuevamente que buscase algún acceso para lo que ya anteriormente le había mencionado. Ignorando aquello, prosiguió en su búsqueda de un Bowtruckle, al cual para fortuna suya logró encontrar a uno posado en la rama de un árbol, tomó una distancia prudente para no espantar a la pequeña criatura y sacó su cuaderno en el cual comenzó a dibujar, hacer anotaciones u observaciones. Guardo sus apuntes y se dispuso a volver al lugar donde se encontraba la profesora Whilheminia para entregarle su trabajo, pero lo que se había encontrado en su lugar y a tan pocos centímetros de su cara, le hizo retroceder de sobre manera y tropezó hasta caer al suelo. Un enorme caballo alado con un cuerpo esquelético, rostro de rasgos de reptil y sumándole unas alas de un aspecto curtido bastante similares a las de un murciélago, eso, definitivamente no es algo que se viese todos los días. Tomó su varita por debajo de su túnica para en dado caso de que fuese a ser atacado, pero un sonido desagradable le llamó más la atención. Posó su mirada más atrás y se encontró con otra criatura alada idéntica, solo que de manera más encorvada y masticando de forma desagradable.

—No debes asustarte, los Thestral que habitan en Hogwarts no son malos.

Escucho una suave voz proveniente desde el otro extremo donde se encontraba la otra criatura. Theo supuso que se refería a que aquella criatura era un Thestral. Busco a la persona de aquella voz y se encontró una vez más con aquella chica, _Lunática Lovegood,_ la cual se encontraba acariciando a dichas criaturas.

—Por su aspecto no lo parecen. —respondió nuevamente asqueado al ver cómo las criaturas se peleaban por otro animal al que habían cazado cruelmente.

—Son un poco incomprendidos, aunque no tanto como los dragones, además de que intentó ser agradecida ya que son quienes jalan los carruajes y nos dejan en la entrada del castillo. —respondió la muchacha rubia un tanto soñadora.

—Nunca les había puesto realmente atención. —fue su única respuesta mientras se sacudía algo de tierra y hojas de su túnica.

—Lamento tu perdida. —Nott la miró un tanto confundido ante aquel comentario mientras se ponía de pie—. Las personas que pueden ver a los Thestral son aquellas que han visto la muerte con sus ojos. Yo vi a mi madre morir frente a mí mientras ella experimentaba con hechizos.

Ante aquel comentario Theo se sintió algo desconcertado. ¿Ver la muerte con los ojos? Él había visto morir a su madre, eso tenía sentido. Ante los ojos de los demás alumnos los carruajes siempre se movían solos, con magia en sí, pero ahora entendía que no era así. Anteriormente solamente de reojo vio que se trataban de caballos los que jalaban del carruaje, pero al ser siempre de noche jamás los había distinguido del todo. Y ahora, frente a sus ojos estaba nuevamente aquella chica _Lunática_ de ravenclaw acariciándoles como si se tratase de cualquier criatura mágica doméstica.

—Debo irme, es probable que los nargles ya hayan devuelto mis zapatos. —fue lo único que dijo para girarse e irse—. Por cierto, tienes muchos troposoplo en la cabeza.

Y sin más se fue. Definitivamente no le llamaban _Lunática_ por nada. Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la clase.

Otra semana más había pasado y Dumbledore fue destituido de su cargo de director de Hogwarts, tomando su lugar una pomposa profesora llamada Dolores que siempre iba de rosa, la cual al mismo tiempo impartía clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras —la cual definitivamente no enseñaba nada de defensa— y solo se la pasaba parloteando. Unas horas antes había tenido nuevamente otra charla con su padre, el cual volvió a recordarle el encargo que le había hecho. Se miró al espejo y abrió la llave del lavamanos para echarse agua a la cara. Al salir del baño del séptimo piso, observo como Luna Lovegood pasaba dando leves saltos hasta llegar al pasillo del corredor en donde estaba el tapiz de Barrabás el chiflado, al cual ella saludó con una leve reverencia y después la vio doblar a una esquina donde había un estrecho pasillo —a lo cual Nott no dudó en seguirla cautelosamente—, la rubia se quedó parada allí frente a una pared vacía alrededor de dos minutos hasta que en esta se comenzó a aparecer una puerta por la cual entró Luna.

No es que fuese de su incumbencia, pero ahora podía confirmar que la sala de los menesteres era real.

Y ahora que lo pensaba y lo había visto con sus propios ojos, dicha sala podía ser un buen lugar por el cual los mortifagos podrían infiltrarse en Hogwarts y atacar. Suspiro pesadamente, realmente no quería meterse ni relacionarse en nada que tuviese que ver con Voldemort, pero era imposible, con el solo hecho de que su padre era un fiel mortifago ya era demasiado. En cuestión de segundos el ruido de la puerta recién aparecida abrirse le hizo volver a la realidad y darse cuenta en donde estaba parado. No tenía caso querer huir u esconderse, pues Luna había vuelto a salir sola de allí, encontrándosela nuevamente —aunque mucho más de cerca— de frente. La muchacha se le vio un poco sorprendida con sus ojos saltones muy abiertos ante la presencia del chico, y luego sonrió levemente.

—Es una habitación que una persona sólo puede entrar cuando tienen una necesidad real.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse saltando nuevamente por el pasillo.

Definitivamente era una chica muy extraña, pero con lo poco que había llegado a intercambiar palabras, pudo darse cuenta de que Luna Lovegood no tenía absolutamente nada de _Lunática_ como solían decir el resto de los alumnos en Hogwarts.

Y que podía ser realmente interesante.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenidos sean a mi primer NottGood! Que después de como mil años de estar en duda al fin me anime a compartir el único escrito finalizado que tengo de estos dos :'3
> 
> Sí llegaron hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado, lamento si hay OOC, pero traté con todas mis fuerza de dejar a los personajes con sus personalidades tal cual, sí se ve OOC realmente lo lamento. También de que quise hacerlo ubicado en el quinto año de Hogwarts solo que desde el punto de vista de Theo, aunque solo fuese un poco y además de que lo vi realmente necesario para la interacción entre estos dos personajes c:
> 
> En fin, creo que es todo, lamento también si hay algún error, no he querido molestar a mis betas porque una se encuentra en final de semestre y la otra tiene problemas de internet xD
> 
> Nos leemos~
> 
> ~Chachos Bane~


End file.
